tween hearts: love is always in the air
by iloilogurl'hearts'londonboi
Summary: I am not really good in summaries...  Just read it, hope you enjoy it...


please enjoy this story... hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Chapter one

It's the first of school and normally Kiba, a junior student in Konoha Academy, fetches his girlfriend, Sakura and also a junior student in Konoha Academy.

Both were walking quietly going to school when Sakura broke the silence between

"Kiba are you excited for the first day of school?"

Kiba didn't reply 'coz he's wandering at a girl who wears a mini skirt.

"Kiba are you listening?"

"No."

"GRR... What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Still Kiba didn't lisen to her... He was still enjoying the view.

Meanwhile Sakura saw Naruto chasing after a pink-haired girl that looks like her.

Sakura followed Naruto and asked him "Why are you chasing that girl who kind of looks like me?"

"Ooh! I thought it was you?" Naruto just smiled in embarrassment.

Then the 2 walked together going to school...

BELL RANG...

First subject is Chemistry with Kurenai.

"Morning class... We have a new student today and his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Please introduce yourself to the class." "I am Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke marry me

I love you Uchiha Sasuke

Have my babies Sasuke

Class has not yet started but he made a lot of fan girls

"Okay Mr. Uchiha, please seat next to Sakura."

After class ended in the morning... Tsunade called Sakura's attention. When Sakura heard about it, she immediately went in to the Principal's Office.

"Miss Haruno can you be the buddy of Mr. Uchiha?"

"For how long Principal Tsunade?"

"Until he finds friends in the campus."

"Ok!"

They both went out the office and headed to the cafeteria... when Sakura headed to the table of her friends she noticed only a chair is available... so Sasuke went to the other table alone and sat alone.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was all alone then she went to him and asked if she could sit beside him...

"Hn" was the only reply she got

Errr... ok then, i'm going to take that as a yes and then – Sakura sweat dropped

After regaining composure she smiles brightly and sits next to the stoic boy

An akward silence enveloped them.

"So Sasuke, are you going to the acquaintance party this coming Saturday?"

Later ...

"Hn" was the reply she got

"Hn" Sakura mimicked tasting the not-a-real-word in her mouth, a little pout formed on her pink full lips

"Hn" Sasuke took a glance at the girl before he continued to glare at the food in his bento. "Where are my tomatoes?" he thought

"Hn" Sakura hummed taking a sip from her drink

"Hn" repeated Sasuke & now looking at Sakura who gave a competitive smirk.

"Hn" the smirk in her eyes shining in amusement

"Hn" Sasuke smirked back & a tiny message encoded in his gaze "think you can handle it?"

"Hn" Bring it on... Sakura titled her head without leaving the smirk on her face

"Hn" Oh! I intend to

"Hn" (Sakura)

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Hn" (Sakura)

"Hn" this is getting annoying

"Hn" agreed

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Hn" (Sakura)

"Hn" so you going?

"Hn" depends on who'll be there

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Hn" (Sakura)

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Hn" (Sakura)

BELL RANG...

Sasuke looks at the cafeteria door ending their little game.

"I win" Sakura stands up

Sasuke looks back at her, ever-so-slightly spouting

"Hn" Sakura roll her eyes

"See you then" she grabs her bag and walks away not before smiling at him

" Aa" a smirk twisted in his lips

He watched her retreating form, eyes unconsoiusly gazing on her long creamy legs until an orange wall blocked the view. Sasuke sliglty pouted.

"Hiya! Teme! " the wall shouted

with a sigh and an annoyed face, Sasuke looks up... "What Dobe?"

"Nene... Sasu-chan's staring at Sakura-chan, hmmm?..."

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke looked away before Naruto saw the pink stains in his alabster skin...

"whatever you say teme..."

The hallways were almost empty; few students still running to their classes while the two polar opposites leisurely walk together in silence

"So,Teme, Sakura...huh?"

"I said shut up dobe"

"but FYI teme, she is taken..."

"huh?"

"yeah... but he is a jerk... Sakura-chan deserves better... Speaking of the devil... LOOK!"

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

kiba was shoving his tongue down a girl's throat against the lockers. His hands were all over her. As they stopped for a moment to catch some air and the girl took his hands (that was in her bum) and led him to the janitor's closet.

Lusty smirks were in their faces...

Hope you like it...

Chapter two will be out soon...

Pls. review...


End file.
